Air flow is an important factor for vehicle performance and efficiency. Vehicle performance can be improved by increasing the level of downforce in a turn or minimizing downforce in a straightaway. Vehicle efficiency can be improved by reducing drag, or wind resistance, and minimizing downforce except for when the vehicle is turning.
Active rear spoilers are known to be pivoted to adjust air flow over the rear deck lid of a vehicle. However, rear spoilers do not substantially affect the downforce applied to front wheels when turning. Rear spoilers are normally one-piece structures that are adjusted by pivoting the one-piece structure about a transverse axis.
This disclosure is directed to the above problems and other problems as summarized below.